


Cuando no eres tú, no soy yo

by Kuro_Ko



Series: Interludios [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Ko/pseuds/Kuro_Ko
Summary: Asami ha visto a Korra y ha reconocido a un enemigo. Korra ha visto a Asami, y a visto el trabajo de un maniaco.Escena entre la segunda y tercera parte de "Ruinas del Imperio".
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Interludios [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500923
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Cuando no eres tú, no soy yo

Si la hubiera visto en ese momento no habría reconocido a su novia, a la mujer con la que había viajado al mundo espiritual, al avatar que había asaltado un dirigible en movimiento para liberarla de Tokuga. Habría visto a la adolescente poco reflexiva que había apenas había llegado a Ciudad República, la que no podía manejar el aire ni comprender las reales razones de sus acciones.

«Asami está bajo el control de un maniaco por acompañarme, de un dictador por seguirme, de un loco por cuidarme.»

Asami no estaba ahí para calmarla y recordarle la persona que era.

Korra saltó, usando su pierna izquierda mientras su diestra guiaba el giro aéreo, liberando una sólida ráfaga de fuego que habría incapacitado a cualquier maestro ante ella. Cayó con fuerza al suelo, un puño apretado golpeó la roca del piso que crujió bajo su ira.

Asami estaba en las manos de otra persona, sin voluntad, sin posibilidad de defenderse.

El grito que le subió por la garganta nació como una bola de fuego que se escapaba por su boca en un aullido mal disimulado. El aire alrededor de ella chasqueó ante el cambio de temperatura, el infierno rindiéndose a su paso.

La ira empezaba a dominar más y más cada uno de sus movimientos, el kata dejó de ser un ritual de aprendizaje para ser la recreación de una batalla que no podía dejar de imaginar en su mente.

«Cuando lo encuentre, cuando lo tenga en mis manos…», un giro bajo, una pierna extendida, otra muralla de fuego impenetrable, abrazador. La cólera, una vieja conocida, corriendo por sus venas y asentándose en su mente. El estado avatar jugueteando en los límites de su consciencia como la única respuesta. Destruirlo todo y sacarla de ahí.

Sacarlos de ahí.

Volvió a rugir, esta vez al cielo, sus labios recogidos en una mueca feroz. Una mueca más parecida a la ira de Naga más que al irrefutable pero controlado decir y hacer de un avatar totalmente realizado.

Esa no era ella, no más, al menos. Pero a la vez también lo era.

El océano que solía ser su mente estaba cristalizado, congelado en un iceberg enorme que no se amoldaba a las nuevas situaciones, que no era flexible como el agua que lo acogía.

Que se quebraba y crujía ante la presión, listo para estallar si aumentaba un poco más.

Tras de ella su Perro Oso Polar la miraba atenta, lista para intervenir cuando la emoción la desbordara y el fuego no fuese suficiente para acallarla.

Las llamas anaranjadas se perdieron en la noche, eclipsando las estrellas, su sordo rugir devorando el sonido monótono del dirigible que los transportaba. Korra se dejó perder en las chispas que volaban hacia la inmensidad del horizonte, tan vasto como si preocupación, como su desconcierto.

Como su dolor.

Había visto Asami a los ojos, había intentado encontrarse en ese verde tan familiar, y no se había reconocido. Su reflejo siempre era más cálido cuando era su novia quien le devolvía la mirada, cuando discutían cosas tan simples como lo que comerían para la cena, cuando discutían cosas tan complejas como sus deberes para con el mundo. Su reflejo siempre tenía más respuestas y más profundidad cuando estaba ahí con ella.

De verdad con ella.

Tras de ella Naga gimió, devolviéndola a la realidad. No había terminado su kata, sus brazos a los costados en puños cerrados, sus piernas abiertas en una posición sólida, lista para volver a expandir sus pulmones y soltar otra llamarada, incendiar el cielo nocturno delatando su posición a kilómetros a la redonda.

Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos a la vez que se dejaba caer en una posición de medio loto, un ruido áspero en su garganta pugnando por salir. Su tráquea estaba abrazada por el fuego control, sus dedos eran tenazas de metal en su rostro. Toda su mente no encontraba calma en una tormenta incesante.

Ella había aprendido a controlar esos estados, ella había caminado con la ira por mucho tiempo y había aprendido a dejarla ir.

«La cólera no es lo que me define, no me controla, no me posee. El único sentimiento que puede llenarme por completo es la compasión y el amor» se repitió, soltando el aire que había acumulado y bajando sus manos hasta sus rodillas. Naga apoyó su enorme cabeza en su regazo, su compañía brindándole una tranquilidad difícil de conseguir.

Asami no estaba ahí, Asami no era la mujer atrapada en una jaula metálica sin control de su propia mente.

Asami estaba perdida en alguna parte de su subconsciente, y necesitaba que el avatar mantuviese la calma y la serenidad para sacarla de ahí. Necesitaba que Kuvira se redimiera en una pequeña manera y deshiciera su propia tecnología retorcida.

Necesitaba que Korra estuviera ahí para abrazarla cuando todo hubiera pasado.

Abrazó a Naga, acariciando sus orejas suaves, su cuello ancho, su pelaje hirsuto, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Necesitaba que no cayera en la desesperación.

Ella se quedaría ahí, horas quizás, minutos tal vez, el tiempo suficiente para que la noche y la luna se llevase sus emociones crudas, su ira primigenia.

El tiempo suficiente para que el avatar se despojase de sus instintos humanos más bajos y volviese a ser el puente entre mundos, el portador de los espíritus de luz y oscuridad.

El tiempo suficiente para que una joven de la tribu agua del sur, cruzada por cicatrices y golpes de la vida, volviese a aplicar cada una de las lecciones que había aprendido a lo largo del camino en su persona.

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad, me puede el suspenso por la última parte de "Ruinas del Imperio". Así que un pequeño algo que escribí, situado entre la segunda y tercera parte de los comics. ¿La tercera parte pondrá un evento que dejara esta escena como algo totalmente imposible? Quizás, pero solo hay una mnaera de averiguarlo...


End file.
